Commoners and Royals
by greenpowergrl
Summary: Ally is a girl who is looking for a job, and she finds a job at the castle. The only problem is the annoying and arrogant prince Austin. What will happen (i do not own A&A) this is based off of Cinderella, though in my own way. It is set in kind of the medieval times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm doing this story that is kind of like Cinderella, i hope you like it! If I get 3 reviews, I'll continue the story.**

**i do not own A&A or Cinderella.**

**Ally POV**

Hey! I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm a country girl from the kingdom of France. I have brown hair to my shoulders, and brown eyes. I used to live in a nice house in the country, but then-

Ok I will not think about the past, I will move on. That is what I should keep doing, just moving. I've been moving for two weeks, looking for a job, but so far I haven't found one.

I have a maid's dress that belonged to my mother, so I've been trying to get a job as a maid. That's basically the only thing common girls can do nowadays. Anyways I've been going to city to city but no one actually employs me, so that's why I went to Paris, where it is easiest to get a job, or so I've heard.

I arrived here in the morning, but I haven't gotten a job yet. I go to a hill that is right outside the city and put a blanket there. I sigh and sit down on it, looking at the view that stands before me. I can see the big palace where the royal family lives and little houses around there. It is beautiful, especially with the stars gleaming around it.

I wish I was royal because then I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. What am I saying? The royals are selfish because I doubt they give a thought about us suffering people while they throw those extravagant balls and parties. I hate them.

Yawn. I'm pretty tired, being on my feet the whole day, I'd better sleep. Good night!

**The next day**

I open my eyes, seeing the bright sunlight. Where am I? Oh yea I'm in Paris…wait a minute! I better start job hunting again. I run to the public bathrooms and fix my hair into a braid.

There, I don't look particularly pretty, but I'm presentable. I go to the bakery and buy bread with one of my precious pennies. Then I take one of the free Ye Olde Times **(I own that) **that is near the bakery.

I immediately go to the job section, where they say available jobs. There are currently three jobs: one with a single woman, one with a family with seven children, and one at the castle.

The family with the seven children is off the list-I don't even have to explain why. The single woman apparently is a seamstress, and probably would want me sowing all day…NO. That leaves one thing left- the castle.

Hmm, it pays well…but would I really want to be around those royals? It's my only option though, so I have no choice but to apply for that job.

I go outside the castle, no sure what to do, when a maid or someone comes out. "Are you applying for the job as a maid?", she asks. "Yes, do you know where I should go?""Go to the kitchen, you'll find the head of the maids", she says, pointing to a back door. I walk inside and see an elderly lady telling off someone who was muddy.

"Excuse me, are you the head of the maids", I ask. "Yes, are you here for the maid's job? OK your hired you can start in an hour, you work from 8 am to 9 pm. let Trish show you around". Wait what, how did she know I wanted the job?That's weird, but at least I have a job, though shouldn't she interview me?

"Thank you and who's Trish", I ask. "TRISH", she yells. A Latino maid comes forwards. "Yes miss", she says. "Show the new maid around and tell her what her duties are". "OK". Then she grabs my hand and starts walking.

Wow. This has been a weird day. At least I have a job now! Let the work begin!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey! I'm sorry but this story is on hold. I've accidentally started so many stories, that i'm putting some on hold for the time being. Please vote which stories I should put on hold. I will only continue 1 of them for now, and i'll continue the rest later.**

**-Commoners and Royals**

**-Wars aren't that easy**

** -Scavenger mysteries**

**Plz Vote!**


End file.
